


Close Ain't Close Enough

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, No Smut, Stripping, Valentine's Day Fluff, overuse of the term baby, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Essentially just Simon stripping for Jace and sappy Valentine's day love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sweet and it's just them being in love. simon doesn't actually get naked but whatever. also this is for jimonweek even though i didn't post anything for it yesterday. (;
> 
> also this is Barely edited and probably a piece of shit.
> 
> title from into you by ariana bc it's a sexy song.

Simon opens the door and immediately smiles at the sight. Jace is there dressed in a button down shirt and black slacks with his hair looking more perfect than usual. Not to mention he has a dozen roses in his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby.” Jace smiles. The vampire takes the flowers from him and rolls his eyes.

“You could’ve just used your key and walked in.” Simon shakes his head as he finds a vase and sets the flowers on the countertop in the kitchen. He feels Jace snake his arms around his waist and nose at his neck.

“That’s not very romantic.” Jace says, kissing the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

Simon turns around in his boyfriend’s arms, “You’re such a sap.”

“It probably has something to do with the fact that I love you.” He shrugs, pecking Simon’s lips.

“Could be.” Simon nods and goes in for another kiss, this one longer and more intimate. “I love you too, you know.”

“I do know. I also know I’m incredibly lucky.” Jace tells him seriously and kisses his forehead before releasing him. “How’d you sleep?” He asks, sitting down on a stool by the island.

“Fine. How was your day?” 

“It was alright. We spend most of it going over mission strategies and training.” The shadowhunter shrugs.

“Sounds boring.” Simon comments.

“It was. I’m glad to be home.” Jace admits and Simon smiles warmly at him.

“I’m glad you’re home too. I have a surprise for you.” Simon reveals.

“Really? Does it have something to do with Valentine’s day?” Jace smirks.

“I don’t know.” Simon lies, matching his boyfriend’s smirk.

“Is it romantic? Or sexy?” Jace is excited now. A bit nervous too.

“I don’t know.” The vampire repeats. He’s got a mischievous glint in his eyes and Jace is feeling impatient.

“When is this surprise?” 

“After you eat. You need some protein after training all day.” Simon hums.

“Okay, mom.” Jace rolls his eyes.

“Well, I know you aren’t going to look after yourself so I have to make you.” Simon points out.

Jace smirks and Simon knows he’s going to say something cheeky. “Maybe I like being bossed around.”

“You must considering all I do is boss you around to do stuff.” The younger man smiles in spite of himself.

“Whatever.” Jace winks and Simon shakes his head.

++++++++++

After Jace eats, the two of them watch a movie on the couch. It’s some Nicholas Spark’s hetero rom-com that Jace can’t remember the name of. He’s honestly barely focused on the movie and more focused on Simon.

The pair are cuddled up real close with Simon laying over Jace and the blonde man’s arms around the other. Every once in awhile, Jace presses his lips to the crown of his boyfriend’s head. He’s feeling super affectionate towards him and he can’t explain it. Maybe it’s just because it’s Valentine’s day or maybe Jace know’s how incredibly fortunate he is to have such an amazing significant other.

When the movie ends, Simon sits up and smiles at the shadowhunter. “Are you ready for your surprise?” 

“Of course.” He grins back at Simon.

“Okay. Let me take you to the bedroom then.” He tells him, standing up and holding his hand out.

“Let’s go.” Jace replies, taking the dark haired man’s hand and following him to his bedroom. When they enter the room, Jace notices rose petals on the bed and mentally laughs at Simon’s effort. He didn’t know he was quite the romantic.

“Okay, take a seat.”

“Yes, sir.” Jace jokes and does as he’s told.

“Give me a second to set the mood.” Simon wags his eyebrows and then goes over to his dresser to mess with something. Soon a song starts to play through Simon’s speaker.

“Is this Béyonce?” 

Simon laughs, “Yes. This song is called Dance For You.”

Jace sits up, “Oh. I get what’s happening.” 

“Do you?” Simon teases and Jace nods with a smirk. Simon begins to sway his hips and already Jace is shocked at how well Simon is dancing. He figured since Simon is so clumsy and awkward, it would show in the way he moves his body.

“I’m impressed.” He admits.

Simon moves closer to Jace fluidly, swinging his body to the beat of the music. “Yeah?”

Jace hums in reply. “You look good.”

“Thank you, baby.” Simon is now directly in front of Jace. He starts to slowly peel his grey t-shirt off and pulls it up a bit before moving it back down. He repeats this action a few times before finally removing the piece of clothing. “I practiced a lot.”

Jace is so honored that Simon put so much effort into this. He watches, mesmerized, as Simon begins to move his hands down his chest. He then turns around and moves his ass and hips in a slow and enticing manner. He takes both of Jace’s hands from where they lay by his sides and puts them on either side of his waist. By now, Jace can’t help but laugh at how serious Simon is being.

The song ends and switches to another slow r&b melody, but Simon seems to be done dancing. He turns back around, frowning when he sees how amused Jace seems to be. Jace tries to compose himself, but he’s struggling a great deal.

“I thought you were enjoying it. I worked so hard.” Simon pouts, sitting beside him on the bed.

“I was. I liked it. I just couldn’t take how serious you were. I’m not used to seeing you that way. You’re usually so goofy and I’ve never seen you so humorless for such a long period of time.” Jace explains.

“So I did a good job? I was sexy?” Simon asks, hopeful.

“So, so sexy, baby.” Jace tells him earnestly and Simon cheers up, satisfied with Jace’s response. “What do you say we watch another movie and cuddle some more, then tomorrow we’ll have a Star Wars marathon to make up for me laughing.”

“You’re the best.” Simon smiles, kissing Jace briefly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Jace replies, kissing him back.

Suddenly, Simon pulls away and looks at the bed in mourning, “I’m just upset I wasted money on these rose petals.”

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop being so cliche? never
> 
> follow me on my [tumblr](https://www.verysapphic.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
